Truth, Dare, or FirewhiskeyPart Two:The Next Day
by ConfusionPersonified
Summary: This is the sequel to Truth, Dare, or Firewhiskey. You can read it without reading the first one...but you'll be mighty confused. So...read on! :


_**Truth, Dare, or Firewhiskey (Part Two : The Next Day...)**_

_Dislaimer : I don't own...anything! :)_

_**Author's Note : Well...all I have to say is...you asked for it. :) Onward!**_

_-Random Classroom-_

"Erg. Headache. What happened last night?" groaned a _very _hungover Draco Malfoy. He rolled over on his side trying to get more comfy so he could go back to sleep, but he hit something squishy. "What the hell?" He looked closer and saw what the squishy something was...or rather, _who _the squishy something was. "AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH! Granger? What the hell are you doing here? And why are you..._naked? _What the hell is going on?"

"Ugh...could you _please_ shut the hell up, Malfoy? I'm trying to sleep here. Wait...did you say naked?" Hermione rambled, looking at the very disturbing scene. "Why are YOU naked? Oh no...don't tell me...WHAT HAPPENED LAST NIGHT?"

Draco finally noticed that he was just as naked as Hermione and so he did what anyone would do in this situation - he screamed, stood up, and ran around in a circle.

"Malfoy! MALFOY! Calm yourself! That's not going to solve anything! It's also not going to help us discover what happened. So...let's just uh...get dressed and go down to breakfast... maybe our friends can explain what's going on..." Hermione said calmly and rationally. And she may have been calm on the outside, but inside...that was a different story.

_'Ugh, Mione...what happened? Why did you wake up...__**naked**__...with Malfoy! That's just wrong. Although...he does look rather nice... WAIT! Malfoy does __**not **__look nice. He's Malfoy and he's awful and vile and...and...oh screw it...he's hot. Damn...' _

"Fine Granger...I suppose you're right. But DON'T look at me while I'm dressing."

"Really Malfoy? _Really?_ You do realize that I've already seen...ahem...all there is to see..."

"...shut it, Granger, no one asked you."

"Right...":

Draco glared at her and then turned to find his clothes and get dressed. _'Oi. Stupid Granger. Why does she always have to be right? And bossy. And woah...I see Granger's ass...nice. Wait a minute. I didn't mean that. Agh! Stupid Granger making me think she has a nice ass. Which she does __**not**_**. **_Ugh...stupid Granger.'_

"Alright, let's go find out what's going on." said Hermione.

"Stupid Granger..." mumbled Draco as he followed her out of the room.

_-Another Random Classroom-_

Ginny Weasley awoke with a start and realized that she was snuggling quite tight with someone. Someone who looked a _lot_ like Blaise Zabini. "Er...Blaise?"

"Wh-what? Who's there? WHAT'S GOING ON?" he shouted without opening his eyes so he could see who was there.

"Calm down! It's just me...just Ginny..." she mumbled.

"Ginny? Wait...girl-Weasley?"

"Uh...I guess. Is that what people call me?"

"N-no...just me." he said shyly.

"Wait...you have a nickname for me?"

"Uh...yeah..."

"Aww!" she squealed. "That's so cute!"

"It is? You mean you're not mad?"

"Why would I be mad? I love nicknames!"

"Oh...well good. Um...listen Ginny...I..."

"I like you too! Be my boyfriend?"

"What?"

"Is that not what you were going to say...? Cause if so...I uh...didn't mean it."

"It's not what I was going to say... Don't get me wrong, I do like you a lot and I'd love to be your boyfriend...but I was going to ask what the hell happened last night?"

"Oh! Well um...I have no idea...All I know is that I have a killer headache and we woke up in the same room. Oh! Hermione! I bet she set this up! I told her that I liked you...and I bet that she...she drugged us! And then made us sleep here! And I bet she thought that we would think that we slept together! Well I mean we did...but just together...not like _together_ together. What I mean is we slept in the same room...but that's it! But I bet she thought that we'd think that we...did more... OR! She thought that we'd think that she'd think that we'd think that so maybe we really did...but then she made it seem like we didn't! Oh...she's good. And dead. She is SO dead when I find her. I can't believe she would do this to me! I'm supposed to be her best friend in the whole world! Why would she trick me into thinking that I didn't sleep with a guy that she CLEARLY made me sleep with! Just WHO does she think she is?" rambled Ginny.

"Uh...Ginny..." said Blaise. "That's the most insane thing I've ever heard."

"I know! She's awful right?"

"I uh...yeah, she's awful," he chuckled.

"Let's go down to breakfast and kick some ass, boyfriend!"

"After you, dear." he said, smirking at his insane girlfriend.

_-Last Random Classroom-_

Hollie Parkison was beginning to stir, "Oh...I feel so sick...oh no! Am I dying? Ah! HEADACHE AND SICKNESS. Oh man! I've never felt so awful!" She then had random flashes of memory from last night. She remember drinking Firewhiskey...and kissing Ron Weasley...Ron...who was beside her. "Ron!"

"What?" he growled sleepily.

"Do you remember last night?" she squealed. "Cause I do! It was so fun!"

Ron looked up to see...some girl staring down at him with a huge grin on her face. "Uh..." he started. "I don't remember anything from last night...and...who are you?"

"You...you don't remember? Oh no! How could this happen? I thought we had something special!" she shrieked before fleeing from the room.

"What just happened...? Oh well...time for breakfast!"

_-Moaning Mrytle's Bathroom-_

Harry was waking as the others with a terrible headache and no memory of the night before. "Huh. Why am I in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom...with...eleven empty bottles of Firewhiskey? Well that explains the headache. Man. Did I really drink all of that...alone?"

About that time, Pansy Parkinson, was walking by the bathroom. She peaked her head in and said, "Better hurry up, Potter. You don't want to miss the show at breakfast." And with a wink she left him alone again.

"That was...odd. But, I really don't want to miss this show...whatever it is." he said to himself as he stood up and began to make his way to the Great Hall.

**~~~FLASHBACK!~~~**

_Pansy left the room in a hurry to find the sacred video of the night. She walked around the castle going in random classrooms, looking for Hermione. Finally, after looking in about twenty rooms, she found her...in a very...interesting situation with Draco._

_ "Oi!" yelled Pansy, alerting the two of her presence. "Hermione! Where's your camera?"_

_ She pointed over to a table on the left and said, "What do you need it for?"_

_ "My last dare. Oh, and guys, you are aware that the camera has been on this whole time, right? You never turned it off when you left Moaning Myrtle's...I bet there's some...fun...footage on here," she winked._

_ Hermione looked mortified and Draco looked amused. "Well," said Pansy, backing out of the room. "Do continue guys, sorry I interrupted."_

_ She walked back into the corridor and heard Hermione screaming, "Draco Malfoy! You told me you turned the camera off!"_

_ She continued down said corridor as Draco said, "Sorry babe, you know I don't understand these Muggle contraptions." She laughed at his obvious lie and wondered if Hermione bought it as she made her way to the Slytherin common room, where she was planning to watch the video of the night and do some fancy spell work to separate it into sections that would show everything little thing that happened with her friends._

**~~~END FLASHBACK!~~~**

_-Great Hall-_

Breakfast started out the same as every day with people eating sleepily and whatnot. Then the fun started... Hermione was sitting at the Gryffindore table waiting on her friends to arrive and explain what was going on. Draco was doing the same at the Slytherin table. They were both stealing slight glances at each other every few seconds, until their eyes met. Hermione smiled sheepishly and Draco rolled his eyes.

_'Ugh!' _Hermione thought. _'Why does he have to be such a jerk? And a hot jerk at that! Oh man, I wish Ginny would hurry up, I really need to talk to someone.'_

Across the room, Draco was thinking something along the same lines, _'Why does that stupid, annoying, Mudblood, Gryffindore, know-it-all have to be so damn cute? And WHY do I keep thinking things like this. And where the hell is Blaise? I need someone to talk some damn sense into me!'_

Luckily for them both, Ginny and Blaise happened to walk in at that exact moment...holding hands with one another. This time their thoughts were exactly the same, _'What the hell?' _Then they separated and made their way over to their VERY confused friends.

_-Gryffindore Table-_

Ginny skipped over to the table with a huge smile on her face, until she saw Hermione, that is. "Hermione Jane Granger!" she shouted, alerting the attention of the entire Hall. "How dare you make me think I didn't sleep with Blaise! Who do you think you are?" This little outburst resulted in many gasps and shocked looked and one extremely confused look from Hermione.

"Uh...Gin, what are you talking about?" she asked.

"Oh don't act all innocent, missy! I know what you did. I know that you drugged Blaise and I. I also know that I slept with him, and you tried to make it seem as if I didn't!"

"Wait...is THAT what happened last night? And you slept with Blaise?"

"You sound like you don't know what I'm talking about. Wait a minute...do you not remember last night either?" Ginny asked, calming down.

"No! I have no idea what happened. I woke up this morning...in some classroom...with Malfoy." The last part was barely audible.

"Malfoy? As in _Draco _Malfoy?" she shrieked.

"No, Narcissa." she said sarcastically. "Of course, Draco! And that's not even the worst part...we were..._naked_."

"WHAT! Oh there's no way! You and Draco! And me and Blaise! Oh we are so inter-house uniting! Yay us!"

"Ginny! This isn't good! Oh wait...you and Blaise...what happened there? You still haven't told me."

"Right! Well...I don't know. I don't remember anything from last night either. I did wake up in some random classroom though. But we weren't naked...we were just very snuggly. And now we're dating!"

"Oh...and you thought that I had something to do with it?"

Ginny merely smiled sheepishly.

_-Slytherin Table-_

"Draco, my man! How goes it?" said Blaise cheerfully.

"What are you so happy about?"

"Well, I woke up this morning in a random classroom with girl-Weasley, and now we're dating. I know, I know, she's a Gryffindore...but dude! She's hot!"

"Yeah...so you aren't totally freaking out that you woke up in the arms of a very naked Gryffindore?"

"No...wait...I didn't say she was naked. She wasn't actually. Why did you think she was?"

"I...uh...no reason...?"

"Draco..."

"Alright fine! It was me! **I **woke up in the arms of a very naked Gryffindore."

"No way! Who?"

"...Granger..." he mumbled.

"I'm sorry, I didn't quite catch that," he smirked.

"GRANGER!"

"Dude. Granger. I mean, girl-Weasley's one thing, but _Granger_? We hate her! Why the hell would you do her?" 

"I - I don't know that I did..."

"Seriously? You woke up with her with no clothes...what do you think happened?"

"I know! YOU happened! You wanted to screw girl-Weasley, so you found me and Granger, sleeping INNOCENTLY and you stole our clothes so I'd think that I screwed her so your little thing wouldn't seem as bad! You bastard! How dare you make me think I did Granger! I feel violated. VERY violated."

"Dude...do you have any idea how alike you and Ginny are?"

"...are you hitting on me?"

"DUDE!"

"Sorry...so are you saying that you didn't make think I did Granger...and I actually..."

"Did her?" he offered.

Draco then proceeded to bang his head on the table many, many times.

_-Back at the Gryffindore Table-_

Harry and Ron walked in at the same time and sat down with Hermione and Ginny. "Morning!" said Harry, who was way to perky for the amount of Firewhiskey he'd had the night before. "How was everyone's night?"

"No idea," they all said together.

"Wait, you guys don't know what happened either?" asked Ron.

"No, who did you wake up next to today? Pansy?" giggled Ginny.

"Uh no...I don't know who it was..."

"Ronald Weasley!" yelled Hermione. "You don't even know who you apparently slept with?"

"At least it wasn't Malfoy..." said Ginny.

"Shut it, Ginny!"

"WHAT?" yelled Harry and Ron.

"...um yeah, I sort of...woke up next to Malfoy this morning..."

"And they were NAKED!" added Ginny.

"Hermione! Why?" yelled Harry.

"I don't know! I don't remember anything that happened! Oh and Ron, your baby sister woke up next to Blaise! Ha, Ginny! PAYBACK!" she said, triumphantly.

"Ginny. Is that true?" asked Ron, oddly calm.

"...yes. And now he's my boyfriend."

"Excuse me." Ron got up and started to walk over to the Slytherin table.

"Ron no!" yelled Ginny. "He's really sweet! Don't do anything!"

Ron, seeing the serious look on his sister's face, realized that she actually liked this guy so he sat back down and said, "If he ever hurts you, he's dead."

_-Slytherin Table-_

Hollie walked into the Great Hall, still crying her eyes out. She slumped over to her table and sat with Draco and Blaise who were like her brothers and very protective.

"Hol?" said Blaise. "What's wrong with you?"

"Who did this?" added Draco. "We'll kill him."

"R-ron, I w-woke up in some random classroom with him...a-and I remember something from last night...I d-drank Firewhiskey...and then we kissed...and I r-really liked him...and he doesn't even remember!" she wailed.

The boys shared a look and then Draco said, "Her too? Who's next, Pansy and Potter?"

"Don't even say that! Look Hol, we need to go kick some ass, will you be alright alone 'til Pans gets here?"

"I - I think so."

_-Gryffindore Table-_

"Potter! Weasley! Girl-Weasley! Granger!" yelled Draco. "We need to talk."

"Yeah!" said Blaise. "Oh, hey babe," he winked at Ginny and she blushed. "But anyway, what the hell is going on?"

"And WHY did you make Hollie cry, Weasley?"

"Hollie..." said Ron. "Is that the girl? Who is she?"

"She's Pansy's sister, you moron!" yelled Draco.

"Dude, listen. I didn't mean to make her cry...even if she is a _Parkinson_...I just don't remember ANYTHING from last night. And I'm guessing you two don't either."

"No one knows what happened last night," said Hermione.

"...I think I know some of it..." said Harry.

"WHAT?" they all shouted.

"Well, I woke up this morning...alone...in Moaning Mrytle's bathroom...with eleven empty bottles of Firewhiskey. And I'm no where near hungover enough to have gone through all of the alone..."

"But why would we have all been drinking together?" Ginny asked.

No one could come up with an answer and they were all lost in their thoughts trying to figure something out when...Pansy walked in.

Pansy, even in her drunken state of the previous evening, had thought to put a spell on herself so she could remember what happened and not be hungover. So she luckily remembered her last dare of the night, "Attention Hogwarts!" she yelled. "I have a VERY interesting little video for you all to watch." She winked at her friends over at the Gryiffindore table and smiled at her sister at the Slytherin table. "Here we go! Oh...and one more thing...this little video you're all about to see is called Truth, Dare, or Firewhiskey. Have fun!"

The hall was filled with an excited murmur, and everyone's attention turned to the wall behind Pansy where she had set up a projector. And then with a flick of her wand, the show began...

_ 'Alright, Potter, strip. And leave your clothes with me.' said Draco. 'Did I just say that?'_

_ 'Yes, you did, and I got it on tape.' said Hermione. _

The next scene was Harry's naked run through the castle.

"WHAT THE HELL?" screamed Harry causing the room to erupt in laughter.

Somehow Hermione had recorded what was going inside the room even when the camera was out. Then next thing it showed was Draco admitting that he wanted to shag someone in the room.

The girls in the castle squealed and Draco and Hermione shared a glance.

"Let's skip through to the good stuff," said Pansy.

The good stuff happened to start with drunk Draco daring Hermione to kiss him. Hermione actually screamed when she saw herself willingly kiss Draco.

He leaned over to her and said, "I'm starting to remember, Granger. And I must say, that kiss was amazing. I know it sounds crazy...but I think I..." he was interrupted by screams and whistles from the male population of the school.

The reason behind the comotion was on the screen which was showing the kiss between Ginny and Hollie. Ginny stood up and bowed and Hollie wasn't paying any attention. She was still crying at the Slytherin table.

The screen flashed to the next scene which just so happened to include Draco in a skirt and Hermione in...well, not a skirt as Draco had her's.

Hermione buried her face in her hands and said, "Oh no, oh no! Did that really happen? I don't believe this...I've got to get out of here." She finished by running out of the hall, completely mortified.

Draco watched her leave with a pained expression on his face. _'Oh damn,' _ he thought. _'I'm actually feeling bad for her. And I remember last night! ...I think...ugh...I guess I should keep watching to find out if I was right.'_

He looked up in time to see his worst fear realized, the video was showing him expressing his feelings for Hermione. It was the part where he apologized for upsetting her, and asked what was going to happen between them. Which they, of course, settled with a kiss.

As he watched this, his heart swelled and he remembered the way he had felt when she kissed him. And he realized he wanted it to happen again. "Damn it!" he yelled. "Stupid Granger making me fall for her!" Luckily everyone else was to involved in the show to notice what he was saying.

The last dare came next. Everyone "aww"-ed as they watched Hollie kiss Ron. Then Ron, who felt like a total idiot for forgetting, ran over to Hollie and kissed her again.

"Hollie, I'm so sorry! I can't believe I forgot...it's just I was really drunk and I don't remember anything that happened yesterday. It's not like it didn't mean anything. It meant EVERYTHING to me. ...you mean everything to me. Is there any way you can ever forgive me?" he said.

She looked at him, with tears in her eyes (the happy kind this time), and said, "Oh, Ronnie! Of course I forgive you!" She kissed him again resulting in cheers from her fellow students, then she dragged him out of the hall.

Pansy, who had paused the video to watch the little exchange with her sister, said, "Alright people. I have one more thing to show you...and be warned...it's pretty...ahem...intense..." She winked at Draco and turned to press the play button...

"PANSY PARKINSON! DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT IT! IF YOU SHOW THAT, YOU'RE **DEAD**!" shouted Draco.

"Ah...starting to remember, are you, Drakie? Well, I'm sorry but this was my dare...I have to do it."

He ran up to her and said where only she could here, "Pans, come on. I...I'm really starting to...c-care about her...and if you show that she'll never forgive me. I mean if it wasn't for me leaving the camera on, you wouldn't have that to show anyway. So just...please...if you care about me at all...and I know you do, because you're my best friend ever...you won't do this. Come on, Pans, for me?" 

She saw the look in his eyes, the look that meant he was actually serious and actually cared and she knew she couldn't do it. She couldn't hurt him. "Oh...fine! Alright guys, I was just kidding. Show's over! Peace. Oh wait! I need the stars from tonight's little show to meet me outside for a minute."

Harry volunteered to get Ron and Hollie. And Draco went to find Hermione. Ginny and Blaise followed Pansy outside.

_-Random Corridor-_

"Granger!" yelled Draco. "GRANGER! Ugh...HERMIONE!"

She looked up from the spot on the floor where she was sitting and crying. "What do you want, Malfoy?" 

"To talk."

"Fine...talk away."

"As I was saying earlier, last night something changed. I had fun...with you. I know it sounds crazy...but I think that I kinda...fell for you last night. And I remember everything now."

"E-everything? And you..." He cut her off by kissing her. "Draco...I...I think I fell for you too..."

"I'm glad. Oh! By the way, you picked a good time to leave the Great Hall..."

"Er...why?"

"Because of what Pans tried to show...but I stopped her. It was what happened...after the game..."

"Um...did we..." she trailed off and the look in his eye gave her the answer. "And it's on tape...AND PANSY TRIED TO SHOW EVERYONE?"

"I don't think she was really going to...but if you still want to beat her ass...we're supposed to be meeting her outside now."

"Let's go!"

_-ANOTHER Random Classroom-_

"Ron, Hollie! C'mon we have to go meet Pansy outside," yelled Harry, who walked in the room covering his eyes so he wouldn't see his best friend in a situation he didn't want to see.

"It's alright, Harry, we were just talking," laughed Ron.

"Come on you guys, my sister doesn't like to wait..." said Hollie nervously.

"Don't worry love, I won't let her hurt you, " Ron winked.

_-Outside-_

"So, friends and...well...I guess we're all friends now, eh? Anyway...friends! I have a proposition!" announced Pansy once her friends arrived outside.

Draco groaned, Hermione rolled her eyes, Ginny glared, and Hollie blinked nervously at her sister.

"Alright! Well...I, for one, had a LOT of fun last night. So my propostion is that we get together and do this once a week from now on. Who's with me?"

Blaise and Draco glanced at their new girlfriends, then at each other and said, "We're in!" Harry said that as long as there was Firewhiskey, he'd be there. Ron and Hollie smiled at each other and Ron said, "As long as I get to spend time with Hollie." And Ginny and Hermione both nodded eagarly.

"So it's settled! Alright, Draco and Hermione, Blaise and Ginny, Ron and Hollie...you guys go off and be couple-y somewhere else. You kind of disgust me. And I need to talk to Harry anyway."

The couples all glared at her, but walked away giggling. "Now that they're gone...I have something to ask you."

"Okay, what's up, Pans?" Harry asked.

"Well...I saw you in a new light last night...and I really liked what I saw...so I guess what I'm trying to say is..." She trailed off and looked into his eyes, and she didn't really need to finish, he knew exactly what she was thinking. So he leaned in and kissed her.

"Er...yeah," she said. "That about sums it up."

He smirked at her, took her hand, and they walked off toward the castle looking rather couple-y and disgusting.

**THE END! :)**

_**Author's Note : Done and done! Review, yes? I'll give you a cookie! :)**_


End file.
